sodorfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Record Breaking
"Record Breaking" is a story written by Loco123456. Story Record Breaking Written By: ThomasForever! EXT: TIDMOUTH SHEDS Henry, James, Gordon, Donald, BoCo, and Douglas are at the sheds. Sir Topham Hatt is standing on the track leading to Donald’s berth. Narrator One evening, the Fat Controller gathered some of his engines together to make an announcement. Sir Topham Hatt I’ve been getting many letters recently from people who have learned about us going to England long ago. They want something similar to be done here on Sodor. So an engine shed strictly for displaying engines has been built. Special events called Engine Display Days shall be hosted there. Narrator The engines were amazed at the news. Despite the drawback of getting easily bored by standing idle, they all did enjoy getting attention. Sir Topham Hatt To celebrate the first ever Engine Display Day, I’ve invited two engines from England to join us. As for you Sudrian engines, you clearly all can’t attend. However, if you work your hardest, then you shall have a chance to at least be considered in participating, EXT: MAINLINE Flying Scotsman and City of Truro are trundling along the line. They are coupled to each other. Narrator Two days prior to the event, the two visiting engines came. They’d had a long journey and were ready to have a rest in the sheds. INT: TIDMOUTH SHEDS BoCo and Gordon are inside the sheds. Flying Scotsman rolls into the berth next to Gordon and then City of Truro, a few moments later, backs into the berth next to BoCo. Gordon Well prime my boiler! If it isn’t my brother! Welcome back! Flying Scotsman It’s good to be back Gordon. How have things been here? Gordon Oh, busy, as usual. But the recent single line working near Knapford has ruined the goal of arriving on time at the end of the line, Narrator: grumbled Gordon. Flying Scotsman I can see what you mean. Truro and I saw the platelayers as we trundled by. It wouldn’t surprise me if engines are cross at us using the route when we’re just running light engine, but you can’t blame us, now can you? Gordon Indeed not. Every engine knows that the signalmen are in charge of putting us on the routes. Narrator As Gordon and Flying Scotsman continued talking, City of Truro was telling BoCo about the things he planned on telling the public. City of Truro I shall tell them about my early days when I first came out of the Works. Then I shall explain how I became the first engine to go 100mph. Flying Scotsman Excuse me Gordon, but I must deal with something for a moment, Narrator said Flying Scotsman sternly as he looked at City of Truro. Flying Scotsman That speed record Truro is only a lie. It wasn’t officially recorded, unlike mine, making me the first engine to go 100mph. City of Truro It’s not a lie, Narrator protested City of Truro. Flying Scotsman It is. So I’d prefer you didn’t speak of it. City of Truro Fine. Believe what you want Scotsman! But just you wait and see as I recreate that famous moment of my career tomorrow. BoCo I understand the reason behind why you want to prove yourself, but I don’t recommend doing it. City of Truro Don’t worry BoCo. Nothing will go wrong. I’ll recreate my run on Gordon’s Hill, try to keep myself at 100mph as I pass Edward’s Station, and then I can go back to following the speed limit. Narrator But BoCo still had his doubts. EXT: VICARSTOWN STATION City of Truro is coupled up to some express coaches. People are boarding the coaches. Narrator Early the next morning, City of Truro was preparing to bring the TIDMOUTH FLYER to the Big Station. We hear the guard’s whisle. City of Truro Off I go! Off I go! Oh, I just hope there’ll be engines waiting at the junction near Edward’s Station, otherwise this plan will be nothing but a waste of valuable coal and water. EXT: MAINLINE City of Truro is going down the line. From his POV, we see Gordon’s Hill not too far ahead of him. City of Truro Come along! Come along! Coaches Oh! Oh! Oh! No need for a mighty jerk! We’re already coming along! City of Truro charges up the hill. Then goes down the other side. EXT: SUDDERY JUNCTION Donald is waiting at a red signal with a goods train. City of Truro charges by under a green signal. Donald Oi! Slow down there Truro! EXT: EDWARD’S STATION Edward is standing at the platform. Passengers are boarding his coaches. City of Truro flashes by. Edward Truro! Please obey the speed limits! EXT: MAINLINE JUNCTION Henry is waiting at a red signal with a passenger train. City of Truro passes by under the signal at green. Narrator What City of Truro didn’t consider was the possible chance of messing up the timetable. Express passenger trains get the highest priority, and while it’s fine to be a few minutes early, Truro was running thirteen minutes ahead of schedule. EXT: KNAPFORD JUNCTION Douglas is standing at a signal set at green Narrator While one problem was already taking place, another one was just beginning. Douglas’ crew weren’t doing their job properly. The Fireman had stayed behind at the station to brew tea in the porter’s room. And his Driver was too focused on getting Douglas onto the line leading to platform two that Douglas moved at the sound of points and signals being changed. Douglas Stop foolin’ ‘round and go inform the signalman, Narrator snapped Douglas. Douglas’ Driver You keep quiet! I’m the one who’ll make the decisions, and you shall put those decisions into action! Now, seeing that the signal is set at”clear,” that must be for us. Narrator But he was wrong. From Douglas’ POV, we see City of Truro heading towards him. City of Truro Get out of the way! Get out of the way! Douglas I can’t! I can’t! Douglas’ Driver climbs out of Douglas’ cab, and starts running. From Douglas’ POV, we see City of Truro getting closer and closer. We see City of Truro’s Driver and Fireman jump out of the cab. We see City of Truro hit Douglas, with the two engines falling onto their sides. The first few coaches have come off the rails. The windows on these coaches are all broken. Douglas and City of Truro are badly damaged. Buffers, frames, and smokeboxes out of place. Narrator If there was anything good about the accident, it would be the fact that City of Truro had been going slow due to the speed restriction put in place as the single line working continued to be in effect. City of Truro Douglas...what are you...doing on the line, Narrator asked City of Truro, feeling a little shocked. Douglas My crew...weren’t doing their...jobs properly, Narrator replied Douglas, who was also in shock. EXT: KNAPFORD JUNCTION The coaches are gone. James stands by with the breakdown train. The cranes are finishing the process of putting Douglas back onto the rails. Sir Topham Hatt stands looking at Douglas and City of Truro. Sir Topham Hatt Please cheer up. Neither of you played a role in the accident. I shall speak with Douglas’ crew as soon as possible so they get punished for their neglect. City of Truro And the passengers? Sir Topham Hatt I’m pleased to say that they only received minor injuries. City of Truro That’s a relief. Narrator But deep down, City of Truro knew that he had played a role in the accident by recreating his famous run. City of Truro If I hadn’t been trying to prove myself to Scotsman, then I wouldn’t have arrived so early, and I wouldn’t have put my passengers in harm’s way. Besides, I know that the officials were just as honest as officials are today. So if they said I went 100mph, then I did. EXT: MAINLINE City of Truro is trundling light engine along the Mainline. Narrator Within several weeks time, City of Truro was mended and sent back home. He felt terrible letting the public down by not being on display. He has decided that if he ever gets involved in a debate again, he wouldn’t try to change others’ opinions. Category:Loco123456's Stories Category:Writings